Odd
by HereIGoAgain
Summary: Ryuzaki was a strange person, primarily in the fact that he challenged Light, in every way possible. Light would show him exactly who belonged to whom. Light/L, lemon, AU.


**A/N: Started this a while ago, finished it quickly and sloppily a little while ago. Light/L, AU in which the Death Note doesn't exist but Light's twisted personality (and the L/Light attraction :P) does. L is referred to as Ryuzaki. Warnings for a slightly (?) abusive Light.  
><strong>

**Quote from "Strange and Beautiful (I'll Put a Spell on You)" by Aqualung.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>ODD<strong>_

**x**

_"You're strange  
>and you're beautiful."<em>

**x**_  
><em>

_Odd._

This was the first thought that flitted through Sachiko Yagami's mind when she opened the front door.

The knock on the door was strange, for starters. It was a Friday evening and she'd not been expecting anyone.

Opening the door and observing who was standing on the threshold was the really odd thing, though.

Standing there was Light, handsome as ever. His brown eyes gleamed strangely, and they were trained on someone she had never seen before.

It was a young man, with a shock of tangled, ungroomed black hair on his head, the thick dark strands framing a startlingly pale face. Dark bags rimmed the bottoms of his dark grey eyes, which were staring rather intently at a weed that was growing in the crack of the front steps.

"Hello," Sachiko said, smiling kindly, albeit uncertainly. She stepped back and opened the door wider, ever the hospitable woman. "Light, is this a friend of yours?"

Light's eyes flicked away from the stranger's pale face to meet his mother's. "Hi, mom. This is Ryuzaki."

"Joining us for dinner?"

"We actually picked up something on the way home," Light said, sounding abashed. "He's some of my classes at the university. We have a project due, so I invited him to sleep over so we could get some of it done."

"That sounds lovely," Sachiko smiled, and stepped away from the doorway completely so they could walk through. "Did you lose your key?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Light apologized. He stepped in before his odd friend, and Sachiko noticed Light's hand brush up the man's forearm, his fingers lifting the long sleeves of the ragged, overlarge T-shirt to touch the pale skin underneath, which nearly matched the white of the shirt.

He was such a nice boy, she thought, trying to reassure his friend.

Ryuzaki nodded at Sachiko and shuffled into the room, almost gratefully stepping out of his sneakers, which, Sachiko noticed, were beaten and threadbare, ready to fall apart.

"We'll be upstairs, Mom. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Light," Sachiko smiled at the odd pair as they walked up the stairs.

Ryuzaki glanced back down the steps before Light shut the door to his room.

"That should stay open," Ryuzaki said quietly.

Light quirked a brow. "Why is that?"

"Although your mother seems a bit naïve, I imagine her and your father together have house rules about doors remaining open when—"

"—I have a girl in the room," Light leered. "I didn't think you thought so low of yourself."

Ryuzaki met Light's eyes. Light smirked and walked closer to his classmate. "Afraid of being taken advantage of?"

"Immensely."

"Oh, I'm a gentleman," Light breathed, his lips nearly brushing Ryuzaki's ear. "I would never take advantage of you."

Ryuzaki stepped backwards, calmly, but swiftly, and Light's smirk intensified when he noticed the pink flush dusting the pale man's cheeks.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

Ryuzaki eyes were unreadable, but Light had seen that coloring in the normally pale cheeks, he knew that his supposed calm persona could be very breakable.

Light was arrogant; he knew he was, and he was not ashamed of his pride. Why shouldn't he possess such hubris? He was brilliant and handsome enough for it to be justified, was he not?

His first impression of Ryuzaki had been _odd._

_What an odd guy._

And then one day, Ryuzaki had had the nerve to correct Light in class, in front of all the students, in front of the teacher.

As if that wasn't odd enough—he'd _accurately_ corrected Light.

And that's when Light decided he _wanted_ him. For himself.

Of course, Ryuzaki was not blind to Light's brazen, overconfident advances. Every now and then, a blush would dust his cheeks and his slackened posture would stiffen just slightly.

But Light knew Ryuzaki wasn't—_couldn't _be—the innocent victim he was making himself out to be. He was too…

Too what?

Ryuzaki was the only living thing in this world that presented Light with questions he could not answer.

It was exhilarating.

They had a project due in one class. It was simple, for the two of them at least. Studying was unnecessary. They were both intelligent enough to wing it in front of the class on Monday and still get a better grade than the rest of their classmates.

Ryuzaki knew this. So the fact that he had accepted Light's invitation meant something. Light wasn't sure _what_ quite yet, but he didn't see why he couldn't have his fun in the mean time.

"Sit on my bed," Light murmured, glancing back at Ryuzaki.

"That does not seem totally appropriate."

Light turned around and pushed the man onto the mattress, his palms pressing against a surprisingly firm chest through the thing white cotton.

"Well, well."

Ryuzaki shifted so Light's hands slipped off of him, scooting farther away down the bed.

"You aren't just skin and bones?"

"Of course not."

Light smirked again and leaned over Ryuzaki, his lips brushing the other's pale neck.

"Light-kun, please."

Light pulled away easily, turning away. "What attracts your fancy, Ryuzaki?"

"I fancy strawberries."

"I mean," Light said softly. "What would you like to do right now?"

"We will not be working on our project?" Ryuzaki asked, all innocence. _All fake._

Light collapsed onto the bed, stretching his limbs and sufficiently capturing Ryuzaki around the waist and pulling the man down onto his own body.

The gasp that emitted from Ryuzaki's pale, colorless lips was delicious.

"Mm," Light mumbled, hooking his legs around the jean-clad ones. "You are…"

"L-Light-kun," Ryuzake sounded astonished. "What do you think—"

"I think you are beautiful," Light said calmly, closing his eyes and holding his possession all the tighter.

Ryuzaki's cheeks were blushing, but the narrowing of his eyes seemed to cut right through Light's soul. He abruptly rammed his head into Light's, causing his grip to loosen minutely. Ryuzaki took the opportunity to shove Light off and slide off the bed.

Light whirled around, a grin slicing across his face. "I don't understand you, Ryuzaki."

"And you think you'll be able to with _those_ means?"

"Those means?" Light said innocently. He flipped his silky auburn hair out of his eyes. "I don't understand."

"Light-kun should not waste his talent for lying on such a blatant untruth."

Light chuckled lowly. "How hypocritical of you."

Ryuzaki's face did not even twitch in response to the accusation. Light stood up, taking care to brush against Ryuzaki's arm. Right before he sat down at his desk, he changed course and turned, grabbing Ryuzaki's hips and holding him tightly to his body.

Ryuzaki let out a little breath of air. "Light-kun—"

Light felt like he was trembling. He pressed his lips against Ryuzaki's white neck, clenching his arms tighter around him, causing Ryuzaki to gasp. _Yes_.

"Light!" his mother called from downstairs. "I have some desert for you and your friend!"

Light pinched a piece of Ryuzaki's snow white skin in between his teeth, flicking his tongue over it hungrily. A choked sound escaped Ryuzaki's lip and Light's hands clenched him even tighter, causing Ryuzaki to whimper in the slightest. "Li—"

"Light!" his mother called again. "I'll bring it up for you."

Ryuzaki began to struggle against Light's grip when his mother's footsteps on the stairs began. Light smirked against Ryuzaki's skin. He whirled him around and slammed the slim figure loudly against his door, kissing him brutally.

"Light, what on earth?" his mother exclaimed, quickening her pace as Light licked the inside of Ryuzaki's mouth. A high whimper sounded in Ryuzaki's throat, and Light felt his pulse quicken. _Wait._

He fluidly pulled away from Ryuzaki, nudging him away from the door so he could open it. His mother stood in the threshold, holding a tray with two pieces of steaming apple pie.

"Thanks mom," Light smiled, taking the tray. "Sorry about the noise. Ryuzaki knocked over my desk chair."

Before his mother could look over his shoulder to see, Light smiled and shut the door in her face. He put the pie on the ground at the door, then turned to look at Ryuzaki who was leaning against the wall, breathing hard. He looked up, his bruised lips opening to speak. "That wasn't funny at all, Light-kun."

Light nearly purred. Ryuzaki's cheeks were still pink, his eyes were heavy lidded and shining, and he was clutching one of his arms in a failed effort to stop its trembling.

"_I_ had a lot of fun," Light smirked, placing his hands on either side of Ryuzaki's head. Ryuzaki tilted his head down and to the side to avoid Light's eyes. It was so _tempting_. Light leaned closer. He hoped his family was heavier sleepers than he was. He was going to make Ryuzaki scream for him tonight.

He leaned in and whispered this to older man. Ryuzaki shrank back against the wall, clenching his hands into fists. "I don't think so," he said quietly.

Light leaned in and sank his teeth into Ryuzaki's neck again, causing Ryuzaki to let out a cry that he quickly cut off. Light pushed his body against Ryuzaki's, pressing him flat against the wall. Ryuzaki shivered, the tremors running all up his body and vibrating against Light, who pressed his lips against the soft skin behind Ryuzaki's ear.

"You don't think so?" he murmured, his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin. He bit Ryuzaki's earlobe playfully then swirled his tongue around the inside of Ryuzaki's ear.

A high pitched whine came out Ryuzaki's mouth; the sound went straight to Light's groin and he groaned, his hips slamming against Ryuzaki's, grinding their erections together deliciously. Ryuzaki bit his lip to stop another moan from coming out of his mouth.

Light's hands were holding Ryuzaki's hips tightly enough to bruise. He held the older man firmly against him as he moved their hips at his will; hard and wonderful.

Light's eyes shone when Ryuzaki finally lifted his head weakly to look at him. _This is mine_, Light thought as he looked down at the raven-head's pale, plump lips. _All mine_.

He leaned forward and pressed their open mouths together, coaxing Ryuzaki's tongue out to slide against his. When they touched, both men moaned hotly into each other's mouths and Ryuzaki's back bumped against the wall as Light thrust against him even harder. Light's eyes snapped open when he felt slender fingers at his pant's zipper. He grabbed Ryuzaki's wrist and laughed softly. "Eager?"

Ryuzaki looked up at Light through his heavy eyelashes, his gaze dark and heavy. "We both are," he said; his voice came out husky and breathless. Light grabbed his chin and kissed him roughly again proceeding to unbutton Ryuzaki's pants first.

Ryuzaki tried to pull back to take off his jeans but Light pushed against his mouth so his head was pressed against the wall and he had nowhere to go. After a minute, Ryuzaki began to struggle, this time for breath. Light could feel the tensing of muscle in his hands, heard the soft whimper in the other man's throat. He pulled back for a half a second then plunged right back in. Ryuzaki shuddered and Light hissed when he felt teeth clamp down on his full lower lip.

He stepped back and brought his hand across Ryuzaki's cheek with a violent _slap_.

Ryuzaki's head snapped to the side. He turned back to meet Light's fiery gaze head on. Light grabbed the hand that was creeping up to feel the red mark Light had left on the pale cheek and slammed it against the wall.

"You bit me," Light whispered.

"You suffocated me," Ryuzaki replied blandly, his gaze unwavering.

Light couldn't help it; he smirked. What a prize this one was. He released Ryuzaki's hand and softly trailed his fingers down Ryuzaki's stinging cheek. "You know you're mine."

Ryuzaki seemed to purr. "I don't think so," he repeated softly.

_He was challenging him_. His eyes burned briefly with satisfaction. _Oh, he wanted him even more now_.

Light grabbed the ends up Ryuzaki's shirt and tugged it upwards, throwing the white rag in the corner of the room.

"Mm," Light murmured, kissing Ryuzaki's collarbone. "_Beautiful_."

Ryuzaki closed his eyes, looking away. Light couldn't figure it out, if the bashful, innocent act was real or fake, or perhaps a little bit of both. He dropped to his knees, sliding the soft, baggy jeans down his legs.

This. This was his too. Light trailed a hand up Ryuzaki's thighs and down along his cock, with was erect and glistening at the head.

Ryuzaki's head slammed against the wall and he let out a high, choked cry, bucking his hips when Light's mouth slid over the satin skin.

Ryuzaki let out a very loud _"oh!"_ and wove his fingers in Light's soft, chestnut hair, pulling up and sending shooting pain through Light's head. He ignored it and slid the entire length fluidly into his mouth, humming as it hit the back of his throat. Ryuzaki's legs spasmed and he choked back a feminine cry as Light's tongue swirled around the head.

Ryuzaki mumbled incoherently as Light bobbed up and down, his lips plump and pink around the dark-haired man's swollen cock. It felt…_God. _Faster, faster, _yes_. "_Nn—_nng," Ryuzaki all but whimpered as his orgasm entered Light's mouth.

Light pulled back, licking the length once and making Ryuzaki moan again. He lightly kissed the head, eliciting more delicious sounds from the other man.

Light was breathing heavily. Traces of Ryuzaki's orgasm were on his lips and chin, and his eyes were glowing. _Now_. He was going to make Ryuzaki completely, wholly his.

He stood fluidly. Ryuzaki was slumped against the wall, his pale, lean chest rising and falling rapidly with his heavy breathing. Light grabbed his face in both his, lifted it, and kissed him fully on the mouth. As their lips moved over one another's, Light backed them up towards the bed. His legs hit his mattress and he pushed Ryuzaki onto the mattress and hovered over him.

"You can unbutton my shirt," he said in a soft murmur, his eyes drinking in the person before him.

Ryuzaki blinked, looking at Light curiously. "What are you going to do?"

Light leaned forward, pushing his pants down over his hips and kicking them off completely as he nipped Ryuzaki's jaw. "This innocent act isn't fooling me."

Ryuzaki arched against him, strong, thin fingers starting to undo the buttons on his shirt from the top up. "Light-kun?"

Light stared at Ryuzaki, running his thumb over the other man's pale, lush lips. "You know why I want you."

Ryuzaki whispered, "I know why." His breath was hot, washing over Light's thumb. Light suppressed a shiver.

"Tell me, then," he challenged.

A ghost of a smile seemed to flicker across Ryuzaki's face for the shortest of moments. "I am your equal."

A fire seemed to burn right through Light's body, setting every nerve alight. He pushed Ryuzaki into the mattress, his shirt now successfully removed. Their naked bodies were flush against each other.

Equal, huh? _It was true_. But Light would dominate him. He would change that right now, and he would have control. Oh, he wanted it. He wanted_ him_.

Light grabbed Ryuzaki's legs and lifted them up over his shoulders, positioning himself right at Ryuzaki's entrance. Ryuzaki started a little when Light began pushing.

"Light-kun!"

"Oh, I almost forgot," Light smirked at Ryuzaki, reaching over to shuffle through the drawer in his nightstand. He found the bottle of lube and put a good amount in the palm of his hand. He spread it over his cock, shivering at his brief touch. He tossed the bottle, pressed against Ryuzaki's entrance, and shoved in all the way.

_That did not take long._

Ryuzaki screamed, arching his back at the painful intrusion—Light had purposefully not prepped him fully; Ryuzaki knew, Light was a sadist if he ever saw one—but _oh_ it was painful and so good at the same time.

Light groaned, throwing his head back. "You're so tight," he hissed, pulling back slowly. Ryuzaki flung his head back, choked whimpers slipping past his lips.

"Light!" an unwanted voice called.

Ryuzaki covered his mouth with his hands, a blush darkening his cheeks. Sachiko Yagami was right outside Light's room. Light grinned wickedly at Ryuzaki and pushed back in, forcing the black-haired man to bite down on his hand to stop himself from crying out loud.

"Light, is everything okay dear?" his mother asked, sounding concerned.

"It's fine," Light called easily, not even sounding breathless. "It's all part of the project, mom. Go get some rest."

He was pulling out and Ryuzaki's teeth were starting to break skin. He choked out a small, muffled whimper as Light slowly pushed back in again.

"Okay…goodnight." Footsteps faded as his mother walked away.

"You—are—sick," Ryuzaki said breathlessly.

"You're blushing," Light whispered, pulling out, faster this time. Ryuzaki's hips bucked when Light shoved back in.

"Ohh," he moaned quietly.

"More?" Light whispered. "Am I good, Ryuzaki? Do you want it harder?"

Ryuzaki began moving his hips so they thrust forward each time Light pushed in. The rhythm was getting faster and Ryuzaki's was panting, whining, and moaning into his hands. The bed creaked under their weight.

"_Harder_."

Light chuckled and leaned forward, his hips slapping against Ryuzaki's skin as his tempo increased.

"Nng," Ryuzaki whimpered. "_Light_, Light, God…"

"_Yes_," Light growled; he thrust in hard once and leaned down, nearly bending Ryuzaki double to kiss him passionately, his tongue swirling around in the other man's mouth. He rocked against Ryuzaki as they kissed, and he _felt it coming_, _oh,_ it was so close...

A sheen of sweet covered both their bodies. Teeth and tongue clashed as Light rocked himself harder and harder into Ryuzaki, who was spent, who'd thought he was done, but it was building in his body again and it didn't matter- it felt _so good._

Light pulled out of Ryuzaki and roughly turned him over so he was on his stomach. He pulled his pale hips up and slammed into him; his headboard hit the wall with a _bang_ just as Ryuzaki cried out, and Light pounded into him, faster, harder, leaning forward and moaning his name into his neck, sinking his teeth in hard when he came, his full orgasm into Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki whimpered, his entire body trembling, and they collapsed on the bed, Light still kissing at his pale, bruised neck, whispering into his ear "_you're mine, all mine, Ryuzaki…"_

In all his strange, odd beauty._  
><em>

_His._

_fin_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: L completely planned for (most of) that to happen. :P**

**Yeah...I'm quite sick of skimming this story. So I haven't re-read it before posting. Sorry :\ I'll come back later to fix any mistakes, I usually do...  
><strong>


End file.
